deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshikage Kira vs Diavolo
Diavolo vs Yoshikage.png|Official Thumbnail Backgrounder (621).png|Original Thumbnail Kira vs Diavolo.png|Original Thumbnail (Stands) Description Off-Season! Diamond is Unbreakable vs Vento Aureo! Hidden away in shadows and amazing powers, These two Jojo villains with amazingly powerful stands who will do anything in their power to cover their tracks will be the last one standing. Interlude (Wiz and Boomstick) Irish: The villains of the long-running series, Jojo's Bizzare Adventure are usually known as very outspoken and want to be seen as an actor on a stage. Sean: Like the Time Stopping Vampire Dio Brando or the Pillar Men Kars. These villains have been shown to not be the type to hide but things changed in Parts 4 and 5. Where instead of basically being a DIO the villains of these parts decided to lay low and try to destroy enough evidence of them as possible. Irish: So today we will have them battle each other to the end! Sean: Yoshikage Kira - The Serial Killer of 15 Years from Morioh-Cho! Irish: And Diavolo - The Boss of Passione from Italy! '' '' Sean: I'm Sean the guy who makes the jokes! Irish: And I'm the Irish VS Writer the guy who has to write this battle! And we are here to find out who would win in a Death Battle! Yoshikage Kira Sean: I think many people will agree with me but I have to say that Morioh-Cho in Japan seems to be a pretty nice town to live in. The people are friendly and know each other like a town in Donegal and the beautiful yellow skies are something that will take your breath away. Irish: Well yes it is a nice place, That description isn't entirely true. It wouldn't be that great of a place because for the past 15 years people have been disappearing from thin-air.''' '''Hell, it has the highest number of disappearances than anywhere else in Japan. And nobody has not only any clue where these people are but also if they are even dead. Sean: But we know exactly what is going on there. It is all thanks to the spree of a serial killer who would kill and destroy his prey because of his sexual thrill of hands. Irish: Yeah let's just skip that. This man may seem like one who would want to be seen and heard but that would be untrue as this killer wants to live a quiet life. This serial killer's name is only recognised by his colleagues and them only, His name is Yoshikage Kira! (Killer OST) Sean: But Yoshikage wasn't always this psycho killer with a thing for hands and blowing shit up but he used to be a little boy, Born to two elderly parents in the year 1966. As a child, Yoshikage always wanted to have a quiet life so he wouldn't show himself too much. But one day his whole life changed when he looked at the painting by Leonardo Da Vinci called the Mona Lisa. Irish: Young Yoshikage was in love with this painting. For a completely different reason...a sexual reason...for her hands, Anyway, Yoshikage loved this, hell, he even cut out the part where her hands were and just stare at them. Whatever floats your boat I guess. Sean: But soon, Yoshikage's parents died while he was 21 years old. His father died of cancer while his mother died peacefully. Not long after, Yoshikage had started his spree with the young girl by the name of Reimi Sugimoto and her whole family including there poor dog Arnold, That bastard! Irish: Yoshikage started off his murders by stabbing his victims in the back with such ferocity that they weren't actually shown in the original manga and anime, which is really saying something as we have seen a guy's dog's head being bitten off and then having the dog's blood spat right into his mouth which caused his whole head to explode. Hot damn! Sean: It's very fucked up but anyway Yoshikage's whole killing career became a lot more badass and a whole lot less bloody thanks to his father (Who's kind of alive but in a picture) stabbing him with a stand arrow. For anyone who doesn't know... Irish: A stand arrow is an arrow that basically gives people a stand. Sean: Thanks arsehole. Anyway, Yes Yoshikage gained his ability thanks to his stand arrow. What was the name of his stand? Well, Queen fans unite as Yoshikage named his stand: Killer Queen! (Yoshikage Kira Battle BGM) Diavolo Intermission Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Jojo vs Jojo Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi